


A Lonesome Messenger

by Hopebringer18



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Gods, Original Character(s), Original Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopebringer18/pseuds/Hopebringer18
Summary: Gods, Goddesses.... All the same right? They make these little messengers who help keep Earth in balance while Rapture isn't going to high hell. There's this town where a particular messenger is and he's going through hell and back for it.We need you to check up on this case. Don't fail us.- End of Transmission-.Welcome to my second original story! I will be updating this a ton more as I actually have a better timeline set out for it! I want to give a warning as some chapters can be a bit iffy but still alright nonetheless. If people like this, I'll link the discord server I made for the story! For now, please enjoy 'A Lonesome Messenger'!
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue / Chapter 1: New Tides, New Issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning! There is a transphobic term and some ableism in the beginning!   
> Before anything is said though, I am a NB AroBi person with possible ADHD and I do not wish any of this upon anyone...
> 
> That said, hope you enjoy!

Prologue

It was an important day.  
The day where the goddess of life itself would finally give a part of herself to get a messenger. She stepped forward onto the cold quartz of the library, little buds growing in her hair from anxiousness. The goddess clutched her dearest plant close as she stood before a dear friend.  
“Are you ready?” they asked, clutching mysterious yet beautiful fabric. She nodded once before plucking off a few buds to toss aside. “Alright, don’t be disappointed if there isn’t a messenger yet. There’s always next time…”  
The deity took the potted plant gently away, wrapping it in the fabric. It crystallized into a smooth bubble of sky blue, being held above the inky black void on the side. It was the barrier between Rapture and Earth, no one but the deity of knowledge knowing what it was or even did. They only knew that pieces of them, if they fell, would lead to making a messenger.  
Hopefully… Mine is nice but strong, thought the life goddess. The plant was dropped down the edge into the dark below. Soon… Soon the messenger will be found, the goddess could feel it.

\---  
A day beforehand…

A locker door slammed shut with a shutter after it, the owner grumbling into his phone as he held it up to his ear.  
“Okay look, this fuckin older lady yelled at me for the outfit I had on even though it was appropriate,” he said aloud. The teen was being forced to change due to the ‘dress code’ being broken by his outfit. Or well, that’s what the older teacher would hope for. “No, I am not going to change because some boomer saw my outfit and went ‘That’s disgusting, change out of it, give me a thousand’.”  
The person on the other end laughed lightly as the teen calmed down. The laughter was a reassurance to him, making him feel a bit better about the situation. Only a hand on his shoulder made him jump ten feet and stammer into the phone  
“I gotta go-” he clicked off of the call to see a different teacher there, squinting at him with a rather angry look.  
“You aren’t supposed to be on the phone during school young man”  
“Well it’s passing period so I’m fine alright! Besides it was my ma,” the poor man stuttered out, quickly pulling away to run to the gym. The teacher shook his head before walking away. Damn kids…

The teen ended up being on time, changing into his gym clothes which was just a t shirt and some black booty shorts. With a singular smack onto his thigh, the senior gave a laugh aloud to the others.  
“Hey guys! Do I look sexy enough for Dodgeball?” he called out, sneering a bit as he pulled back his long, dirty blonde hair  
“Fuck Hio, if you weren’t a guy, you’d be on my list of girls to date,” remarked another senior. The others roared with laughter with Yohio snickering at his stupid remark. Only it all hushed down to a silent, eerie air when some freshman spoke up  
“What’s some stupid tranny doing here?” he asked in a rather snarky tone.  
Everyone looked towards the senior who froze up for a moment. He took in a sharp breath before exhaling deeply.  
“Listen, I would have your teeth for a new necklace but I got a meeting at one. So be glad Freshie,” he simply huffed before turning to walk away. The other seniors gave off a quiet ‘oooo’ noise as they follow behind to the gym.  
And things were great from that point on!  
The red team that Hio was on was winning, thanks to the teen having more control over his limbs due to recent surgeries. It was halfway in the game when someone nearly missed his right leg, letting out a loud “Dammit!”. Nothing too noticable, probably them getting angry he was doing so good. But then something stopped him, almost getting hit again, a small comment as some new transfer pointed at him nearby.  
“I don’t get why they let the disabled kids play with us… He keeps fuckin up and not getting people in”  
He clutched the dodgeball he had at hand tightly, nearly tearing into the ball. The teen revved up his prosthetic arm and swung the ball to hit the kid right in the face. It knocked them down with a thud, him glaring at the teen before kneeling down for another ball. He stepped right up to the boundary line and tossed the ball more gentler at the person again  
“Yer out fuckass.” he simply said. He didn’t even notice the kid tearing up with the start of a bloody nose. The game resumed on with no one stopping to notice the transfer student being hit at all.  
Only when Yohio was one of the last ones, that’s when things really got out of hand. He paced himself, hopping foot from foot to dodge the balls as he chucked them at the people who were shooting at him. Down to the last three on the other side when the transfer student hit him in the foot, making him lose his balance and fall. They laughed as he struggled to get back up from the fall, it stung at his pride like a wasp sting.  
But it was the last comment that made things snap to hell  
“This is why you fuckin stupid fucks stay in the special e-”  
They didn’t get to finish when Yohio chucked a nearby ball at their face as he stood up. Now he was pissed.  
“And this is why scumbags should stay in the trash”  
Yohio then spat onto the kid just as the bell rang for the office needing someone.  
“Mr. Wilson? Can you please send Yohio Laven to the office with his things?”  
“Sure thing!” replied Wilson, as he shot Yohio a look. Yohio merely shrugged before going to get his things to leave. Some people snickered silently while others shook his head.  
Oh well… they had it coming to em, he thought with a frown.

Now Yohio sat in the office, waiting for his parents to arrive as the principal stared him down. He merely chewed on some bubblegum, blowing bubbles as they sat there in silence. Only the woman spoke up as his bubble popped  
“Yohio… We need to talk about your choice of clothes…” she calmly said, her tone implying for him to pay attention. Only Yohio merely blew another bubble and popped it with a bite down. She coughed lightly before resuming on. “A man shouldn’t be wearing a skirt, let alone one above the knees-”  
Yohio held up a finger before holding his gum in his left hand, playing with it somewhat  
“Ya think I care?” he asked plainly. “Girls get to wear em all the time up to their mid thigh if wearing some shorts. Especially in Cheer. So why do I get in trouble for wearing one that’s just above the knees?”  
The woman blinked blankly, not expecting that kind of response from him. She cleared her throat before resuming on as she straightened up some stray papers.  
“Well, a young man like you shouldn’t be wearing those kinds of things. It’s… offensive to people.”  
“Since when have I offended anyone with my clothes? And screw being like a young man, they suck ya know.”  
“Yohio-”  
Yohio propped a foot up onto the desk table as he blew a large bubble. It popped a few moments later, leaving the two in silence once more. Only ten minutes passed before knocking came onto the door, the teen leaning his head back over his chair to look up towards the door. The door slowly opened, a new voice entering the stage  
“So I heard a very goofy young man was in trouble again for eating all the ice cream?” cooed a gentle voice Yohio knew since he was young.  
“MA!” he yelled, scrambling out of his chair to tightly hugged his mother who merely patted his head. The principal sighed as she grabbed the bridge of her nose.  
“Mrs. Laven, your son is wearing a-”  
“Yeah okay, I know he’s wearing a skirt. I can see Tabby,” Edithe Laven merely replied with a slight snap. She had been very busy with the usual to only get harassed about her son wearing a simple skirt!  
Yohio looked up at his mother with a smile, almost a child like innocence sparkling in his eyes. It made his mother laugh, giving him a little peck on the forehead. He pulled away as he grabbed his bag and coat.  
“I signed him out already so we are done here, hope you have a good weekend Tab”  
With that, mother led her son to the car to go on ahead and get food.

Yohio sat in the back with his father up in the passenger seat beside his mom, going to get Taco Bell for Yohio as he hadn’t eaten yet.  
“So dear, the principal also said you flipped someone off in class with your prosthetic…. Why did you do that?” asked his mother, adjusting the rear view mirror to look back at her son. His father perked up from texting, probably someone at the meeting that they’d be a bit late.  
“Well this kid was getting handsy and asking me if I could remove it. So I did but I guess the hand accidentally got stuck with the middle finger pointed up”  
She shook her head with a smile, she couldn’t be too mad at her son.  
“Maybe we should have Doctor Novo check that out tomorrow when you get that surgery hmm?”  
“Sounds like a plan Ma,” Yohio merely replied with a beam. His father gave a little snicker as he clicked off his phone.  
“You know honey, he’s just like his mother.”  
Yohio’s mother gasped as they came to a stop in the drive through.  
“Samuel! Don’t you dare!” she playfully yelled, gently hitting her husband as Yohio let out a gagging noise.  
“Ma, Dad, pay attention or the employees will hear ya!”  
“Don’t worry Hio, we are fine,” his father reassured, patting his head.  
“Speaking of that, when we get to the meeting, I need you to fix your hair and change in the bathroom.” His mother looked back before proceeding forward. One more car before they can order  
“Fucking-”  
“Language Yohio. Also quiet, I’m getting food now”  
Yohio gave a grumble as he looked out the window while his mother ordered the usual. He hated the business meetings, especially when he had to get all dressed up and look nice. “For the family!” they said. “Don’t want to disappoint your mother now do you?”  
Well maybe I just want to be able to do my own thing he thought angrily. Yohio obviously couldn’t express his anger, especially after what happened at school. 

And the meeting wasn’t any better either.  
He sat there, not listening to the quiet talking, pulling at his tie. It took Yohio about 30 minutes to get the suit on and his hair into a tight bun. Even then, the older men and women there poked fun at him with their disapproving looks. His mother was able to stop them by getting them busy with the latest issue but it was burned into his mind…  
“Yohio? Yohio. Yohio Laven,” a voice snapped with fingers in front of his face. Yohio lightly shook his head out of the daze before looking up. There was one of those older hags, glaring down at him. “Are you even paying attention young man? One day you will have to do this and you won’t be able to daydream about whatever you kids think about.”  
He rubbed at his eyes, a frown coming upon his face.  
And maybe I was daydreaming about how to kick your a-  
“Kathy, leave him out of this, it’s not for him to add input yet,” huffed Edith. The CEO crossed her arms as she glared at the older woman for dragging her son into this. If it wasn’t bad enough they had to wait one someone to get in the room, now they were dragging this meeting on. “Anyway, as I was saying, this Good Herald’s company may be a possible partner…”  
After that, Yohio let the voices go back to static as he looked out the window. There was nothing interesting before, just the high up view of the earth below. But now sat a crow, a particular one to say the least. It was silver like iron, with deep red eyes watching his own. He gently held up a hand to the window, the crow leaning closer to the glass.  
Peck. Peck. Peck.  
The bird pecked at the glass quietly, Yohio making mental notes to try and draw this bird from memory later. He tapped at the glass in some lazy rhythm  
Tap tap tap. Tap tap- tap tap  
The crow paused in the light pecking, eyeing him carefully. And like that, it pecked the same pattern back. Yohio smiled a bit before giving another sequence to their little game. Just gentle tapping and pecking as the adults bickered in a senseless background noise.  
He was almost tempted to open the window when he was pulled back by the shoulder, a grasp firm and nearly pulled on some of his stray hair. Yohio gave a startled gasp as he looked up, one of the businessmen glaring down into his eyes.  
“Knock that tapping off, we are trying to think boy,” he hissed, that damned snake. Yohio frowned back up before jolting his shoulder away. Whispers were heard in the air with twisted comments to the teen. It was only a minute of this noise filled silence before Yohio slammed his feet down to the ground. Edith was seen writing on the whiteboard when she saw her son start to storm off.  
“Yohio? Yohio where are you going?” she asked, confused. “I thought you were fine until later?”  
He looked at her then the door. His look softened for a moment before going back to a cold look.  
“Sick of everyone treatin’ me like I am nothing but a piece of trash in here. I’m goin’ to the park, I’ll see ya there,” he merely said. As soon as Yohio turned the door handle, the whispers began again. He was so tempted to spit at the first bastard there but… Yohio opened the door and left. When he was down the hall he could hear his mother roar with anger at the others in the room. It took a ton to get to her normally but drive her child away… you are in for a world of pain.  
Yohio kicked rocks on the side of the road as he walked to the park, anger slowly building up. Crows watched from above as he kicked again and again and again. It was never ending the pattern and the pressure of emotions building up. By the time he arrived, his thoughts gotten to Yohio. Those whispers, the kids laughing, people pointing in his mind…  
He picked up a rock and chucked it at a tree. It left a major dent in it as his body was numb with rage. Yohio moved forward as he picked up the rock again, eyes locked on the tree. He chucked it again at the dent, getting the rock stuck to his demise. Yohio gave a yell before kicking at the tree, not that it would do much but it at least it was helping him feel better.  
Only a car honk stopped him from furthering his tree violence. He froze up and began to turn, expecting some police officer standing there ready to pop a cap. But no, someone else spoke up against him.  
“Hey Kiddo! You sure doing tree abuse is allowed? Last I checked, the park would have your head if they saw you doing that,” remarked a familiar face. The person looked to be on break with a mere sweater and black pants. No lab coat in sight. Yohio merely gave a lopsided smile at the woman.  
“Eh, park never caught me before Doc. Don’t think they care.”  
The woman smiled a bit before holding up her hand in a phone motion, like she was on call.  
“Uh hello, 9-1-1? I would like to report a lunatic who is harassing the trees? Mhm, he’s a tall man with long hair, looks a bit like a dork-” she was cut off by Yohio giving her a tight hug. The doctor was like family but not really as she isn’t any sort of relative.  
“Did Ma make you come get me Doc?” Yohio asked, looking down. She was only a bit smaller than the boy by a few inches but it made her smile to see him be a goofy little bastard. Even if he was just upset.  
“I mean your mother asked me to make sure you weren’t off to do… Oh I dunno, drugs or something,” the doctor remarked as Yohio lightly hit her shoulder.  
“You know I don’t do that kinda stuff,” he mumbled with a scowl.  
“I know kiddo, that’s why I am going to try and get you a sphenopalatine ganglioneuralgia”  
Yohio looked at her with a confused and terrified look. The doctor merely laughed aloud before fixing her monocle with a glint in her eyes. “Sphenopalatine ganglioneuralgia, or as you kids like to call it, ‘Ice Cream Headache’ only happens if I get you-”  
“ICE CREAM!” Yohio whooped, running to the car with the speed of an energetic dog wanting to play outside. The doctor gave a little chuckle before stepping back towards the car. If talking to him doesn’t cheer him up, then ice cream or any sort of sweet surely did.

That night he wasn’t bothered by his parents about anything. They knew if they tried to ask, he wouldn’t be able to let go of the stern talk. Especially not good before his surgery…  
So Yohio dreamt about nothingness, the usual static, after he spent an hour drawing out that particular crow...

Present Day, 12/--/2019

To say the least, Yohio was a bit relaxed would be a lie. The news rattled everyone in the house as crows were seen attacking and even maiming people. But besides the terrible news, Yohio persisted they get the surgery done. That way, he didn’t have to keep going back every month.  
In the car they drove off, careful to not hit any flocks that could be roaming around the streets. Only his father screeched to a stop to see thousands of crows blocking the way in the clinic. It was only horrible images of what it could be like inside…  
But they remained parked there in the parking lot, quietly talking about what to do.  
“Sammy, we could see if we can go another day…” mumbled the mother.  
“I know but… I don’t want Hio to get upset…” the father quietly replied.  
The two quietly bickered as Yohio sat there, frowning. He wanted to spite those crows, show them who’s boss. So, unbuckling his belt and ignoring his parents who tried to follow behind, Yohio stormed right up to the mass.  
“OI! Yeah I am talking to you birds!” Yohio yelled. In his right hand was a lunch sack of a sandwich and chips. He brought it with since… defense? “Move outta the way right now or else!”  
The cawing silenced at the drop of a pin, all the crows watching Yohio intensely. His frown furrowed as he stood there.  
“You heard me! I said git!” he yelled again, making a shoo motion at them. Only they did not move at all, remaining as still as can be. Except for a particular crow from before landing before him. That silver colored, ruby eyed bird could never be forgotten. Yohio kneeled down to the crow, the look softening.  
“Are you the leader of this big gang mm?” he asked the crow. Yohio knew it probably didn’t get what he was saying but it felt like something was to happen. The silver crow slowly hopped forward to his bag and pecked at the brown paper. Huh… maybe the bird is hungry? he thought, opening the bag to hold up the sandwich. Ham, cheese, mustard, and mayo, all in one simple but glorious closing. There was also some pickle spears!  
“Ya want this birdy?” Yohio asked softly, holding out the sandwich. The crow cocked its head before gingerly taking the sandwich away to eat a part of. More crows flew down to get a peck at the food until none was left. The silver one then looked up at Yohio then back to the other crows. With a singular loud caw, the leader flew up with the masses following behind. They all sat at the top now, a cleared path for Yohio as he smiled.  
Yohio turned to look at his confused parents  
“Look Ma! Dad! I got the birds to move!”

Like that the teen was checked in and ready to go to surgery, getting his usual stuff checked before they knocked him out. Yohio felt the air was off now after he entered the clinic. Some foreboding that something was bound to happen, something big.  
Dr. Novo and some nurses stepped into the room he laid in with the anesthetics ready to go.  
“Okay Yohio you ready?” Novo asked as she held a mask up towards his face.  
“I’ll be as ready as I will ever be doc,” he replied with a smile.  
Novo returned the smile and placed the mask onto his face, beginning to cart the bed out as his vision blacked out to nothingness. Normally it would be just that but… things change all the time right?  
Muffled words could be heard as someone shook him awake.  
“Mmhmm? Mmhio! Yohio!”  
His eyes refocused in the weirdly colored place, Yohio sitting up in a daze. Dreams aren’t usually like this, especially in surgery right?  
“Ah I am glad you finally could come!” a girl said excitedly. Her hair was a chiffon with bright strawberry eyes. Around her were ebony crows, all watching him. “I have been waiting decades to finally see you again little Hio!”  
Long gone memories are barely recalled to the teen.  
“W...Who are you?” he asked in a still dizzy mind. It was all so confusing…  
“I’m Madison! But you knew me as Maddie, your big sister!”  
“But I thought Madison…. Died?”  
“I guess so… but still! Welcome to Rapture little Hio!”

: End of Chapter 1 :


	2. They are just plants...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing too notable, a small description of blood and a tad bit of body horror (in form of plants growing on the body) but otherwise it's alright!
> 
> Also the title is inspired by the song Perennial Crisis by Monstrosity! Please check them out as their music is very good!

Chapter 2

Yohio pushed back on the ground as he woke himself up from the daze. No no no no this isn’t real, this isn’t real at all! His thoughts screamed as he watched the girl. She seemed confused, even more so as some of the birds gently landed on her.  
“What’s the matter Hio?” she asked, stepping forward. Yohio pushed himself back more from the girl, watching with wide eyes. She stopped before snapping her fingers, smiling a bit. “Oh right! You probably aren’t comfortable yet! It’ll be okay, maybe I should make it a place you know!”  
The girl then gave a loud whistle, crows swarming the skies as the scenery changed from bright and colorful plant life to a more dulled out colors. Suddenly they sat in a stone blue bedroom, crows resting on various surfaces as a few landed from the sky. Yohio looked around, shivering in his thin hospital gown. There was no roof as the majority of the crows remained above, cawing loudly.  
“W...Where are we?” Yohio asked with a shiver. The girl gently brushed her hand along the wall as she stood off to the side.  
“Don’t you remember? You always loved the blues and whites… especially the little stars we painted on together.”  
It was fuzzy to him, difficult to remember anything them together… Yohio shook his head slightly as the girl seemed a bit disappointed. The room faded to something much more familiar to him, with body going rigid.   
The office…. What kind of acid trip is this? He wondered as the girl sat on the long table. Again, a roofless room as more crows landed onto the table. Some even pecked at and torn up the chairs of the people that reprimanded the boy.  
“I don’t like those old bastards… they are so mean…” she mumbled aloud. The crows cawed loudly as more came down to them. The room quickly shifted back to the bright colorful plant area as someone new entered in. Madison seemed a bit startled by them.  
“Madison! Madison!” called out the new person, running up to her in a long cloak with a grayed staff of wood. It curled at the top to hold some sphere that looked similar to an eye, looking straight at Yohio as the smaller person looked at Madison. “Order needs the messenger!”  
The child pointed at Yohio before running back to the exit, some gray patches on the ground where he stepped. Madison huffed before standing up, motioning Yohio to follow. He stood there for a bit longer, praying to god this was just some crazy dream, before following behind like a depressed dog.

They came upon a tall smoothed quartz building with gold and blue decor, many beings of all sorts going up the steps. Yohio gulped as Madison pulled him along to go inside. The crowds were huge…  
Oh jesus…. To think I won’t remember any of this… This would be cool to draw he thought to himself as he was pulled along. They only made it to the middle when a loud horn was blown, all the various people scattering to their spots.  
Except for Madison and Yohio.  
A giant pale humanoid sat in a throne fit for a literal god. Their horns were wrapped forward and above, a small halo in the space between them. They had simple but elegant clothes on, a white robe with gold laced gently around the bottom.  
Madison bowed down quickly, Yohio staring at the otherworldly creature.  
“Y...Yohio bow down-” hissed the girl as she looked at him from the side. Yohio looked down at her and seemed frozen in his stance  
“Worry not Messenger of Crows,” echoed a voice. The tall being held up a hand to make things still. “They shall remain where they are… Please go have a seat”  
As quickly as she had whispered before, Madison rushed off to the side to sit patiently with a crow awaiting her. Now all eyes were on Yohio, leaving his stomach twisted. He felt a small part of him warn against messing up at all, no matter how tempting it would be to be a nuisance.   
The tall being stood up, white flowing behind them.  
“Young little mortal, I, Domini, god of Order and the civil house of Rapture, welcome you as a new messenger.”  
Domini stepped down, to look over to another person. The person stood up and ran forward, several books being knocked over from their pile by their spot.   
“Sage… Information please,” they simply requested. Sage stood up right by Yohio, squinting at him with bright white eyes on pure gold. With a quick pluck, they snagged a strand of hair to place into a miniature book. With a quick little flash of light, they reopened it to begin reading aloud the words.  
“Yohio Laven! Son of Edith and Samuele Laven, is nineteen and a senior in high school. A very bright but yet impulsive young man….”  
Yohio looked down as his face began to get a bit flushed. Domini gave a hearty chuckle at some of the examples Sage proceeded to read off of incidents.  
“Ah, I have been waiting to see if another Laven would arrive here… Your sister has been a joy to work with.” Sage paused when Domini spoke before coughing as they flipped to the last page.   
“Highest order, if I may have the ritual done?” they asked wearifully.  
Wait… Ritual? Oh Jesus am I getting sacrificed? Yohio had thought, a bit of an alarmed look on his face.  
“Of course, mustn’t wait to see what Yohio may become,” nodded Domini. Sage reapproached Yohio with him starting to back up. He stopped after 2 steps as Sage brought him forward to an alter in the middle. Must have been brought out while they read off my life story…  
They stopped him right in front to have him place his human arm down. Sage then quickly pulled out a small knife and a bowl of some cloud white liquid. They held the knife out to Yohio before lifting his hand above the bowl  
“Please if you can mortal, allow just a bit of blood to pour into the ambrosia”  
He gulped as he shakingly took the knife into his hand. Yohio couldn’t just cut his hand! Not even for a little bit of blood! But he made a swift cut along his palm, resisting the urge to run as he let the crimson gently drip down. One… two…. Three drops of blood before Sage moved his hand.   
Yohio watched as the white was stained a coral before shifting between many different colors. Blues, Reds, Yellows… then it settled on a deep clay brown. A figure, similar to a lily formed in with a cool blue. After a few moments, Sage then gently poured the liquid down into a tube on the side, it going into the floor to god knows where.  
“It is settled! We finally have a messenger of Life!”  
The word ‘Life’ echoed throughout the room as it roared to a happy outcry. Everyone gave yelling of joy and clapping as they ushered forward a woman with a Lily behind her ear. She shot some of them a nasty look before standing before Yohio, her body still as little vines gently hung from her hands.  
“It is a pleasure to meet you new messenger, I am your goddess of Life, Lilia,” she simply said. Her voice was soft and enough to not be so… nerving. “We will speak later on your trial and abilities, for now you will go back to rest.”  
“Back? What do you mean…” Yohio trailed off before he started to fall back. It felt like everything was falling, falling-

…

Yohio woke up with pains all over his body, it being difficult to sit up and breath. He slowly rose as he rubbed his eyes of the restless sleep he had. Then that’s when he was able to see the room.   
It was mostly covered, the majority and the source from his bed, in plants. Vines attempted to crawl up the walls as grass, flowers, moss, and many more grew on the ground and the sheets. He held back a yell as he pushed off his blanket, seeing his legs were slowly getting covered in moss and little buds of periwinkle. Oh Jesus Christ… he thought as he pulled at the plants. They stung for a moment as they were pulled from the flesh, but it was just like being pinched over and over. After a few minutes of tearing flowers away, he decided to send a text to a friend.  
hey so uh can u pick me up frm the clinic???  
It was within a minute, his friend responded  
Sure bro, are we sneaking you out or-?  
He gave a relieved sigh before sending another reply  
Yea, just dont question the fckin plants or anything

It took an hour for his friend to pick him up and bring him home. And it took even longer to forget it all and be able to sleep… 

: End of Chapter 2 :


	3. Too Regular

1/20/2020

Yohio had spent the weekend trying to keep the plants on the low before having to go to school at 7 am. Only they grew back and multiplied, causing more stress for the poor lad.   
Luckily he could fake being sick and stay home… Or well, “fake” as it eventually did get to him with all the bits of flesh sticking…. At least there was a garbage bag ready on hand for when it happened.   
He was put back down to bed with some soup and reassuring words before his parents left to do their business work. Yohio couldn’t help but doze back off from being up all night trying to remove the plants. But it seems nothing’s going to keep being normal huh?

Yohio opened his eyes to a familiar scene. Grey skies, train tracks lining up and down the horizon in some woods. He stood up and looked down to his arms. Both of his actual arms were there, no prosthetic or anything. Great…. One of those dreams he thought. It wasn’t ever going to get better no matter how hard he tried...  
He stepped forward as he looked around, there should be the shove soon anyway to end the nightmare. Only it never came as Yohio wandered around the train yard with just his tired eyes watching. The teen stopped at the one where he should have been pushed onto, seeing no train come… Rather several plants growing and tearing at the tracks.  
That’s new… Wonder if this is from that one weird dream I had….  
Yohio kneeled down to the plants and held a hand up by them. They slowly crept forward to his hand, not before bounding back with a shadow over him. His head lifted up to look into pale greens as the woman looked down to him. Definitely not [Redacted], especially with that long hair of hers...  
“Hello again Messenger… Apologies for interrupting your dream but we have to prepare for your test,” Lilia simply said. The woman held a hand out for him to grab onto, which he did as to not make her upset.  
“I thought the messenger stuff was…”  
“A dream?” she asked, interrupting Yohio as they walked towards one of the buildings.   
“Yeah…”  
“Well it isn’t Yohio. It is very much real and you are lucky nothing bad will happen here!”  
Yohio gulped before being lead inside, soft lights revealing a miniature garden with some soil in the middle. The goddess stepped to the soil and stood there, gesturing to it.  
“There’s the initiative test and then the final test. This will determine if you really are a messenger of mine or not. The final one… Well… we will speak of that later.” Lilia gave a smile to him before sitting down. Yohio walked before the soil and looked down at it.  
“What am I supposed to do with this…?” Yohio asked, a bit nervous and irritated. He hated tests, they were always so damn dumb and-  
“Well simple, make a small sprout rise up.”  
Yohio gave her a confused glare before going back to the dirt. How the hell is he supposed to do that?! No other comment was made as Yohio kneeled down to the dirt, putting his hands onto it. He knew it wouldn’t work but he decided to concentrate on some random thought of a plant… This did nothing.  
“Yohio? What are you doing?” Lilia asked with a nervous laugh. Yohio flung his arms to be crossed as he frowned.  
“I don’t fuckin know what the hell I am supposed to be doing! All I know is I had some plants growing from my skin and that I am in another crack dream!”  
He huffed before feeling Lilia’s hand rest on his shoulder, she had a determined look on her face.   
“You aren’t focused on the task, Yohio. I know it’s confusing but trust me… you can do this if you tried harder.”  
Yohio gave a sigh before trying again, this time trying for something a little more specific on the plant. A dandelion, like the ones you’d find in the yard…  
He stopped suddenly when his head felt like it was spinning out of control, lifting his hands up to reveal a very…. very small sproutlet. Yohio leaned forward to squint at it in a daze… Was that even enough???  
Lilia gave a small gasp before pulling Yohio into a tight hug up onto their feet. Since she was taller by a bit, he was lifted up by a few inches.  
“YOU DID IT! It’s small but STILL!” she yelled joyfully, spinning around with Yohio. After several moments of being crushed, the teen was put onto the ground again as he wheezed for air. “Tomorrow we will begin your training!”  
Yohio flopped backwards with a tired ‘yay’ coming from him.

When he sat back up, he was awake once again. More plants grew on him, this time being dandelions… Yohio gave a groan before pulling one of them off.  
“Isn’t this a kick in the goddamn dick….”  
This time he counted how many dandelions he picked off, being a grand total of 147 little bastards ripped out of numbed skin. It left Yohio tired and feeling sick yet again, going back to sleep for nothing but static and blankness in his dreams.

Next Day: 1/21/2020

“Hey Yohio! The fuck is with your hair being put up?” asked his best friend. Yohio had his hair up and hidden under a beanie due to the flowers migrating to his hair… and those ones were so much harder to control.  
“Don’t worry bout it Gale…” mumbled Yohio, keeping his hat on his head. “It’s a one day thing cause my hair looks like shit”  
They walked down the hallway to head on out of the school, it was fairly empty due to the masses rushing out the door. The pair stopped with Yohio looking up to the side. Something purple and blurry moved to hide, leaving the boy a bit confused.  
“Did you see that?”  
“See what?”  
Yohio squinted where he saw the blurred figure before looking back forward to walk on  
“Nothin. Probably one of the boys being a dick head”  
They headed on out to their separate cars, Yohio to his own and Gale to her parent’s. As they went their separate ways home, a pair of violet eyes watched them drive off. Particularly Yohio. The person ran into the trees to follow a hidden trail to the park, to hop onto a swing and sit there.   
She adjusted her scarf to cover her mouth as she swung back and forth. Next time I’ll get him… she thought to herself. And when I do… he won’t get away so easily!  
The child had a hidden smile as she swung higher and higher. It was the goal given by her friend. And she intended to finish it.  
She hopped off after a bit, pushing back her hair before hopping away. Crows squawking at her as she hopped past them to her home. The child didn’t bother with them even if they pecked at her. They were jealous of who she was in the eyes of the above.  
The child went inside to silently get to her room and prepare. After all, she’s going to have to confront the boy eventually to strike! 

: End of Chapter 3 :


End file.
